Closeted
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: After secretly following Kaoru to the place that Kaoru secretly disappears to in the night, Hikaru unwittingly becomes one of Kaoru's many sex toys. HikaKao


Title: Closeted  
Anime: Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairing: HikaKao  
Chapter 1

Hikaru picked up a pencil and started to write a letter he would never send.

**I look at you and how you're acting, and I start to think that sometimes there just aren't enough fucks left to give.**

Kaoru, **_look at me_****. Tell me ****_something_****. Understand me! Since when are we so far apart? Damn, you just won't tell me anything anymore…**

You don't care that we barely talk, now? You don't care that I'm worried sick when you suddenly disappear in the middle of the night and I find that my arms are wrapped around a pillow instead of your soft, warm body? Where do you **_go_****?**

I wonder all the time if you're as sexually frustrated as I am. Are you horny around me like I am around you, or as that just a stupid dream? I love that blush on your face when we're hosting, doing our act. The blush seems so sexy and real it makes me want to kiss you all over you body, even in your most delicate, forbidden places.

I thought it'd be **_you_**** that felt lonely. You're pushing me away. You run from the classroom, now, so that we can't catch up to you. She understands what you're trying to do. She told me:**

"Tell Kaoru that you and I are only friends, and that he should be friends **_with_**** us, okay? I'm sure he's worried about it. Tell him there's nothing to worry about." would you stop pushing me away if you read what I just wrote? Would you talk with me, stay all night, snuggle with me, and smile genuinely at me, again?**

I love your smile. I like smiles when they're real, but they're my favorite when they come from you.

Haruhi and I are seriously thinking about tying you up and interrogating you. Seems that she has a dark side, after all (which is awesome, and I'm glad I'm not the one that will be suffering from her wrath). She's a genius. In fact, she came up with the plan herself, and everything. She even says she knows a pretty decent guy with some strong rope, and asked me to tie the knot for her. You should be afraid.

I kind of want to send this letter, now… I want you to know that her and I are just good friends. Stop freaking out and deciding that we're the perfect couple and pushing us together. Just stop it.

Also, I'm gonna find where you went tonight. I bet you're keeping extra dark secrets, hiding away like this.

Love, Hikaru

He stopped writing, feeling decently satisfied with the letter. He folded it, sealed it in an envelope, and carried it with him. He started to walk out the door of their bedroom, hen he heard a rustling sound from the closet. He stood outside the room, looking to see what would come out of it.

'Are there monster in closets? Are all the little kids in the world right, after all?' Hikaru thought, slightly panicked. He then saw Kaoru come out of the closet, yawning and looking satisfied with himself. 'Kaoru? How is Kaoru in that closet? How is it that I never checked there? What the Hell?' he moved away from the door so that he could ambush him when he came out. Kaoru stepped out of the room, intending to head for the bathroom to take a shower.

"Kaoru." His younger brother nearly jumped out of his skin, and he screamed a little bit.

"H-H-Hikaru!"

"I was going to go get a snack, and heard you coming back through the window." He lied. He decided that he would go get a snack after he said that, but if he told Kaoru that he knew where he was for so long, he wouldn't ever be able to see what was hiding in that closet.

"'K-kay then…" Kaoru left to go take a shower. Half way there, Hikaru called out,

"Want some cookies with me, afterwards? I'll be downstairs if you like."

"M-maybe… if not, then goodnight…" Kaoru said, entering the bathroom and locking the door behind him. Hikaru made a face.

'Tomorrow night, I'm following him. He must have a secret room or something… how could he keep something so cool from me?'

He went downstairs to have his snack.


End file.
